


Too Good to Be True

by T00RUS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Single Parents, Teacher Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T00RUS/pseuds/T00RUS
Summary: Being a single parent isn't easy, Iwaizumi Hajime would be lying if he said he's not having a hard time balancing his job and taking care of a five year old. Though he still makes time to bring and fetch his daughter to school. He soon meets her teacher named Oikawa Tooru and their bond eventually grows and turns in to fondness.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Too Good to Be True

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a short, fluffy AU since I want fluff for a change also as an apology for breaking your hearts with the constant angst.  
> So sit back and enjoy!

Being a thirty year-old single dad is already quite tricky enough, but Hajime is often busy being a Sports therapist too. He earned the degree several years ago, way before he became a parent. Why did he become a single dad in the first place, you might be wondering?

Well, to cut the long story short...he was young and didn't really knew what he was doing, got his ex-girlfriend pregnant just a few months after he graduated. They sticked together for another year before she broke up with him, but he decided to take custody of the child since he was fully aware that his ex wasn't the best with taking care of kids.

He managed to raise the little girl on his own, Iwaizumi Emiko is her name. She's really sweet and is a huge bubble of energy, she's a bit of a handful sometimes but Hajime loves her to bits. 

He's willing to do anything for her, and he means anything. Though she's strong enough on her own even when her dad isn't around. 

Despite focusing on his career, Hajime still makes time for little Emiko. He brings her to school every single day and picks her up once her classes are over. Sometimes they'd stop over for ice cream before they go home, or Hajime takes her to the nearby playground where they play volleyball together.

Yes, Emiko has recently taken an interest in volleyball. She would go all wide-eyed and giddy everytime her dad tells her his volleyball stories from highschool.

"Daddy! I wanna be a volleyball player too!"she'd say everytime they finished playing. Hajime would grin and pat her head and reply, "Of course, sweetie. I'll support you all the way."

It was a Tuesday afternoon and Hajime's supposed to pick up Emiko half an hour ago but he was late due to a client that scheduled earlier. He got more and more worried each second that passed, he has never been late so far..so Emiko must be crying by now. 

It took him ten more minutes before he arrived at Emiko's school, he practically dashed to her classroom. By the time he got there, he was panting heavily. Hajime peaked his head inside the classroom and saw that Emiko was sitting on a chair, coloring something, and a guy was seated next to her. 

Hajime notice he was her teacher, he already saw him a couple of times but never really spoke to him. 

Emiko must have noticed her dad's presence since she immediately whipped her head around, stood up and waved her arms frantically which made Hajime chuckle. 

"Ah, you must be Iwaizumi-san? Emiko-chan's dad?"the man asked, as he stood up and shoved his hands inside his jeans. 

Hajime studied the guy carefully..he was definitely tall, probably stood at around six feet. Rectangular spectacles sat on the bridge of his nose, he also has a fluffy looking, chocolate brown hair. Was he cute? Yeah, probably.

"I'm Oikawa Tooru, Emiko-chan's teacher. I kept her in my company while we waited for you, I asked her if I should call you but she said it was okay and that you were probably busy with your job."explained Oikawa, lightly ruffling Emiko's hair who is stood next to him. 

A toothy grin was on Emiko's lips as she gave her dad a thumbs up. Hajime sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he walked over to them. 

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Koko. Ah..I apologize for being late, Oikawa-san."Oikawa just grinned as he shakes his head which surprised Hajime. 

"Don't worry about it, Iwaizumi-san. And please, just call me Tooru. I'm not that old, y'know. Emiko-chan told me quite a lot about you earlier, nothing bad don't worry."winked Oikawa

Hajime's eyes widened...did his daughter's teacher just winked at him? 

And why is he so bothered by it? 

Sure the guy was attractive...wait, what? 

"Then call me Hajime...Tooru. I hope she didn't say anything embarrassing about me."chuckled Hajime which made the teacher laugh as well. 

"Hajime..mm, I like the sound of that. And don't worry, Hajime, she didn't...yet."joked Oikawa. 

Was this weird? His kid's teacher talking and joking around with him like they've known each other for years? Pehaps. 

But truth be told, Hajime was enjoying his company. There's something about Tooru that gives him comfort. He radiates a really warm and friendly energy. 

They continued talking for a good twenty minutes until Emiko tugged on Hajime's shirt saying she was hungry. And..that is their cue to leave. 

"Sorry to cut this conversation, Tooru. We're going now since Emiko is getting hungry. It was nice meeting and talking to you, though."

Oikawa gave a smile. 

"It's alright, I hope you guys get home safe. It was nice talking to you too, Hajime. See you around?"

Hajime didn't give the question a second thought.

"Of course, see you around, Tooru."

Wednesday afternoon and Hajime isn't late this time. But he somehow felt excited to pick up Emiko today...is it because of that teacher named Oikawa Tooru? Maybe. 

"Hajime, good to see you again today."

"Daddy, can I go play with Yuri-chan for a bit? And can we play volleyball again later?"asked Emiko, Hajime smiles and pats her head. 

"Of course, sweetie. Go on and play with her, and yeah, sure. Let's play volleyball later."

Emiko gave a small squeal before she runs off to play with her friend. 

Oikawa raised a brow as he leaned his body against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Though he's wearing long sleeves, it was still obvious that his body was built. Especially his arms. 

"Volleyball, huh? Any chance you were a volleyball player too?"asked Oikawa, before flashing a smile. 

Hajime gazes at the teacher infront of him. 

"Yeah, I used to be a wing spiker back in highschool. I studied Sports Science in University and now I'm a Sports therapist."explained Hajime, Oikawa whistled as a playful grin displayed his lips.

"Nice, that's also probably why you have a nice body...wait, crap. That sounded perverted, didn't it? Ah...my bad, I should've worded that better."Oikawa panicked which Hajime found cute.

Cute? What?

"I swear I'm not a creep nor am I a pervert."

A hearty laugh escaped Hajime, taking Oikawa by surprise. He didn't expect that kind of reaction at all. 

"It's alright, Tooru. And yeah, I guess? I mean..all those years of volleyball training were worth it. And you're not so bad yourself...you played too?"

Oikawa gulped, feeling his cheeks heat up at the compliment given to him. He hoped Hajime didn't notice the change of color in his cheeks, that would be embarrassing.

"Yup, I was a setter. Though I didn't really pursued volleyball anymore after highschool so I pursued a degree in Education. That's why Emiko-chan likes volleyball so much, huh. Her dad's a former volleyball player...you're cute...wait, no I mean..I meant to say that's cute..."

Hajime pursed his lips, it's not everyday you get called cute by your daughter's teacher. 

"Cute, huh? Well don't worry, I think you're cute too."

It didn't show in his face but Oikawa was panicking on the inside. His brain cells were screaming and running around inside his head. 

"Oh? You're not flirting with me, are you, Hajime?"

Hajime snickered and rubbed the back of his head. 

"Am I, Tooru? What if I was?"

"Then I have no other choice but to flirt back, Hajime."Oikawa winked. 

Hajime thought that was smooth, little did he know that Oikawa was having a meltdown at his sudden boldness. No, Oikawa doesn't usually flirt with his students' parents. Emiko told him yesterday that she doesn't have a mom and only has Hajime. 

Oikawa thought Hajime was a really interesting and sweet guy, plus he's really attractive and a former volleyball player? He surpasses Oikawa's standards. 

He has the sudden urge to get to know Hajime better. 

"Flirt back, huh? I like the sound of that....."

Oikawa was about to reply when Emiko showed up again. He sighed to himself as he watched Emiko run up to his dad, it made his heart skip a beat. 

"Daddy..Yuri-chan went home already...oh, are you friends now?"pointed Emiko to her dad then to her teacher.

"Yes, Emiko-chan. Your dad and I are friends now, right, Hajime?"

Hajime smiles and nods, Emiko happily claps her hands together which made the two chuckle.

"Then why don't you invite him over on Friday, daddy? Since it's always just the two of us and I don't really see you have fun with your friends."

Oikawa's eyes widened as his cheeks flushed again. 

"You're right, sweetie. Say...Tooru, do you have any plans on Friday night? Koko and I always have dinner dates and movie nights every Friday. Perhaps...you wanna join?"

Oikawa opened his mouth, but his brain forgot how to form a proper sentence. He was loss for words.

"Well, I mean..you don't really have to join, you're probably a busy man and..."

"No! I mean..no, I don't have any plans that night. Of course, I'd love to join."

Hajime couldn't resist not to smile. Emiko was more than happy. She had a huge smile on her face as she hugged her dad's waist and smiled up to her teacher.

"That's good to hear. I'll send you the address...uh, I guess I already have your number, right?"

"Yup, text me the details and I'll see what I can bring."

"Looking forward for it."

That night...Oikawa sent a text to Hajime. Hajime unlocked his phone and checked the message. Emiko was fast asleep next to him though it's only eleven in the evening, she likes to sleep early and she was tired from playing volleyball earlier. 

From: Oikawa Tooru  
Subject: friday night <3  
"Yoohoo, Hajime!! Good evening hehe, hope I'm not interrupting anything? Anyway, what should I bring on Friday? Gosh, it's been a while since I hung out with someone since I'm often just busy at school. It's a nice change...plus I wanna get to know you more ;))"

Hajime smiled to himself as he reads the text, from the way Tooru types to that winky face at the end...this guy was something else. 

And it made him even more interested to know Tooru. 

To: Oikawa Tooru  
Subject: just bring anything   
"Hi, don't worry you're not interrupting anything. And just bring anything you want? Better yet, don't bring anything at all besides your cute self? I'm a good cook, so I'm hoping I'll impress you with my awesome home cooked meals. Also..wink face, hmm? You sure are a flirt. ;))"

Not even two minutes after he sent the text, there was already a reply which amused Hajime. It seems that he's not the only one who's excited to talk 

From: Oikawa Tooru  
Subject: i am NOT a flirt :P  
"Oooh, hoping you'll impress me, Hajime? I'm sure you will, hehe!! Dang, I'm even more excited now. I don't think I'll be able to sleep properly tonight...also I am not a flirt? I'm just naturally charming. ;P"

Hajime rolled his eyes to himself as he grinned from ear to ear while typing a reply. He hasn't been this smiley in a while and now...he's right here smiling like a lovesick teenager because of his daughter's teacher. 

To: Oikawa Tooru  
Subject: yes you ARE a flirt  
"Is that so? You're a cutie aren't you? And get some sleep soon, geez. Don't you have to go to school first thing in the morning? Don't stay up too late, Tooru, you huge flirt. :))"

His phone buzzed after a minute, well that was surely quick. 

From: Oikawa Tooru  
Subject: Hajime, are you my mom? ;))  
"Oh, concerned about me, Hajime? Cute!! <3 and dw, I won't stay up too late. I'm going to sleep soon. You too! Get some rest soon pls. Yknow what, I'm not replying anymore after this so you'll sleep. Goodnight, Hajime. See you tomorrow ;P"

Hajime laughed at the response before he typed in another reply. This guy just makes him even more interested.

To: Oikawa Tooru  
Subject: goodnight  
"Fine, you win. And I'll sleep now, you better sleep too! Goodnight, Tooru. See you tomorrow :))"

No response after that. Iwaizumi locks his phone and places it on his bedside table before letting his head hit the pillows. Well this week is just getting more and more interesting. Not that he was complaining, though. He was enjoying Oikawa Tooru's company. 

He was glad he met Oikawa Tooru. 

Thursday afternoon...two days after he met Oikawa Tooru. Hajime walked over to Emiko's classroom but was disappointed when he couldn't see Oikawa Tooru anywhere. A frown was on his lips as he realized Tooru probably already left. 

"Looking for someone?"a familiar voice asked behind him.

Hajime quickly turned around to see Tooru standing a few feet away from him, a couple of folders in his hands. 

"I just went to grab something from the faculty room...you missed me already, Hajime?"teased Tooru which made Hajime's cheeks flush. 

He rolled his eyes and turned away so Tooru wouldn't see him blushing like a teenage boy.

"You're a tsundere, hm, Hajime? Gosh, what a cutie. No biggie, we'll hang out tomorrow, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. Excited?"

"Duh, of course I am. What time should I come over? I'll have to go home by five, so I'll probably be there by seven. Is that good?"

Hajime smiles and nods his head. Tooru raises a brow before giving a smile as well. He always feels his heart racing every time he talks to Hajime, even while texting him last night. Tooru couldn't stop giggling and smiling to himself. 

Hajime was making him feel things he hasn't felt in a long period of time.

"Yeah, seven sounds good. Seriously though, you don't have to bring anything."

"Nonsense, Hajime. I'll bring the snacks for movie night tomorrow. I'm not taking any objections."

"Fine, you win. So...I reckon you're busy with something so I'll see you again tomorrow?"

Tooru blinks and glances at the folders in his hands. He sort of forgot about those, thanksfully Hajime reminded him. 

He literally forgets everything else when he has Hajime's company. This man was too good to be true. 

He's never met a man like Hajime before...and even though they only met recently, he found warmth and comfort in him. 

"See you again tomorrow."

Friday night, it was almost seven in the evening and Tooru texted about five minutes ago and said he's on his way soon. 

Hajime had finished preparing dinner half an hour ago, he made his infamous curry that Emiko likes and he's certain Tooru will like it as well. 

"Is he on his way?"asked Emiko as she prepared the glasses. 

Hajime nods and pats her head, a smile on his lips. 

"Yeah, he'll be here soon."

"That was the best curry I've had! Well, I gotta hand it to you, Hajime..I'm impressed."said Tooru once they've finished eating dinner. 

Dinner was fun, now that there were three people seated in the dining table. It consisted of laughs, jokes, and funny stories from both Hajime and Tooru. 

Tooru telling his failed dating stories where he gave strawberry treats to a girl as a gift but turns out she was allergic to them and she basically never spoke to him again, and...Hajime telling his dorm stories in University where he was locked out of his own dorm one time because he didn't bring his key and his roommate was fast asleep. 

"You did not challenge your roommate to a fist fight."laughed Hajime as he cleared the dishes from the table. 

Tooru laughed from the sink as he washed his hands. 

"I was drunk! I didn't recognize his face and I don't know, my drunk ass thought it would be cool to challenge him to fight me."

"And did he?"

Tooru snickered and playfully splashed water to Hajime who walked next to him. 

"No, thank god, he didn't. But it still embarrasses me up to this day, gosh..what was I thinking back then?"

Both Hajime and Tooru laughed. They were both having a good time, it was as if they have known each other for three years, not three days. 

After sorting the dishes out, it was finally time for movie night. They are watching Harry Potter tonight, which Emiko requested. She sat next to her dad, so Hajime was in the middle of the couch. 

"Prisoner of Azkaban is superior."said Tooru as he opened his bag of chips. 

Hajime rolled his eyes as he picked which part to play. 

"No? Goblet of Fire is superior?"

"I wanna watch the Sorcerer's Stone."said Emiko excitedly. 

Tooru snorted as he was about to put the piece of chip in his mouth. Hajime sighs to himself but nods anyway and clicks on the first movie as it begins to play. 

"I'm guessing you're a Slytherin?"

Tooru dramatically presses his hand on his chest then glances at Hajime next to him who had a smug grin on his face. 

"Is that meant to sound in a good way or bad way? Are you calling me a snake, Hajime?"

Silence for a minute before Hajime chuckles and nods his head which made Tooru pout to himself. 

"Kinda, yeah. So I'm right? Slytherin, huh...I'm a Ravenclaw. And I think Slytherins and Ravenclaws look good together."

Tooru almost choked on his chips at Hajime's sudden smooth line. Hajime is alarmed and hands a bottle of water to him. 

"Thanks...gee, you really gotta subtly flirt there, huh? And yeah, I agree. They do look hot together."winked Tooru which made Hajime chuckle. 

"Can you two please be quiet for a bit? I can't hear the movie."

"Yeah, Hajime. Be quiet for a bit."

"Whatever, snake."

"Shut up, smartass."

By the time the ending credits rolled in, Emiko is already fast alseep on Hajime's lap. 

Tooru stretches his arms and glances at Hajime but Hajime was already looking at him. Heat suddenly rises to his cheeks. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're beautiful."

Tooru blinked owlishly as he felt his cheeks warm up even more. Now it's really obvious that he's flustered.

"I like looking at beautiful things...especially beautiful people."

"I see you, Augustus Waters."

A soft chuckle left Hajime's lips as he crept his hand to Tooru's and intertwines Tooru's fingers with his own. 

Tooru couldn't bring his racing heart to calm down. He felt his stomach flip at Hajime's sudden gesture and his hand...it's really warm and comforting.

Hajime has never felt this way before...even with his ex...he didn't really feel this warm and fuzzy on the inside.

But with Oikawa Tooru, it was different. It was warm, and cozy, and soft. 

It feels like home. 

His hand fits perfectly with Tooru's...almost as if he was meant to hold his hand...meant to meet him and..be with him. 

"I'm glad we met, you know. I really wanna get to know you more, Oikawa Tooru."

"You're such a magnificent man, Iwaizumi Hajime. You're just too good to be true."

A soft sigh left Hajime's lips as he gazed softly at the beautiful man next to him. Now that he's seeing Tooru up close...he is even more breathtaking.

How can a person be so utterly perfect even when they are barely doing anything. Oikawa Tooru's just being himself but he's leaving Hajime breathless.

And that was what Hajime liked about him. He was so busy being himself that he doesn't notice how utterly ethereal he is. 

"No..you're the one that's too good to be true."


End file.
